In the field of wireless communication it is known that the most vulnerable part of the communication link is the air interface. It is a widespread technique for all generations of cellular wireless communication to disturb communication by sending high power noise signals over a couple of bands used by wireless devices and their serving base stations of the cellular network the wireless devices are operating in. This so-called jamming is easily conducted by cheap devices.
The risk of that jamming is that alarm systems with wireless connection capability or theft protection units of a car could be compromised. In that case no alarm message can be sent to alarm centers, which makes it easy for housebreakers or car thieves to eliminate such security measures.
By now methods are known which help as fast as possible detecting the jamming situation. With this detection by now only local measures, like activating the car horn, deactivating the motor or turning on warning lights were possible. All suggested solutions of sending a message to a remote center do not work in practice or need a second, in particular wired, connection.
Methods to reliably detect the jamming situation are already known in the art. In the area of 2G, that is GSM, GPRS or EDGE, such a method is described in EP1917750, which is incorporated in this invention by reference.
In the 3G field, in particular UMTS, WCDMA, HSDPA etc., it is suggested a method for detecting a jammer in EP 2453582, which is incorporated in this invention by reference.
In the area of 4G, that is LTE and LTE-advanced, etc., such a method is described in WO2014/076283, which is incorporated in this invention by reference.
It is therefore the goal of present invention to overcome the mentioned disadvantages and to propose a solution for handling a jamming condition at the wireless device that way, that a remote service center is contacted in the event of a detected jamming condition.
Present invention aims to suggest methods based on enhanced coverage applicable to LTE but same measures can also be applied to GSM and other technologies.
Further alternative and advantageous solutions would, accordingly, be desirable in the art.